Monika vs Baldi
Monika vs Baldi is ZackAttackX's ninety-sixth DBX. Description Doki Doki Literature Club! vs Baldi's Basics! Nothing suspicious about these games, I promise! The Literature Club president versus the maths teacher - who wins? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Here School - Baldi's Basics. "Problem 1: 4+2=" Monika smirked confidently as she inserted her answer of 6. "Great job! That's right! Problem 2: 8-3=" Again, Monika answered correctly, inputting the number 5 into the You Can Think! Pad. "Good one! Problem 3:" A confused look fell over the Literature Club president as the numbers appeared jumbled and distorted, making it unanswerable. She inputted 9 as a guesstimate, but this was obviously wrong. A message appeared on the pad and a chill fell down Monika's spine. I GET ANGRIER FOR EVERY PROBLEM YOU GET WRONG A loud smacking sound permeated the halls and Monika rushed out to find the source. Sure enough, she found Baldi, ruler in hand, approaching her. "Uh... sorry sir, that's... not my thing." she said, but her words fell on deaf ears. Baldi backed Monika into a corner and swung with his ruler, which Monika ducked away from, reaching for a pair of scissors. HERE WE GO! The maths teacher quickly closed the distance and attempted a strike to Monika's face, which was avoided once again and Monika stabbed for Baldi's neck with her scissors. Baldi raised his free arm to block the strike and pushed the Literature Club president into the classroom. Monika landed against a desk and Baldi approached her quickly. Instinctively, Monika grabbed the You Can Think! Pad and hurled it into Baldi's face, temporarily stunning him. She then attempted to search through the game files, locating the whereabouts of Baldi's character file. She couldn't capitalize in time though, as Baldi recovered, flailing his ruler at the president. Monika hopped over the desk and tossed it at Baldi, who sidestepped, allowing the desk to wedge itself between the door. "Ahaha, well, that's certainly not what I was after! One moment!" She quickly gave herself a BSoda, launching it at the incoming teacher. The beverage pushed Baldi back towards the door, sending him tumbling over it. Baldi was quick to pick himself up though, so Monika resorted to pressing an offense, grabbing a pencil and stabbing at Baldi with it, who blocked with his ruler, pressing her away. He stood up and swung for Monika multiple times, but the Literature Club president dodged with quick sidestepped and head tilts. She then grabbed Baldi's swinging arm and stabbed it with her pencil. Baldi backed away, clutching him wound and Monika appeared visibly pleased. "No stabbing people with pencils in the halls..." Monika's expression then became blank. She turned her head and saw the Principal of the Thing approaching her, finger pointed and with a stern expression. Into the game files she went, quickly finding his character data and removing it just in time. Monika breathed a sigh of relief, which was interrupted with a smack across the back of her head by a ruler. Monika dropped to the ground and Baldi stood over her. The Literature Club president then kicked Baldi hard in the shin, halting his attack for a moment while she gathered herself and searched the files for an item. "What's this? Baldi Anti Hearing and Disorienting Tape?" she asked, equipping it. Baldi started to recover and pursue Monika again, but Monika was able to spawn the tape player to her side, activating the tape. This forced Baldi into retreat and he disappeared around the corner of the corridor. Monika wiped her forehead, realizing she barely dodged the bullet again. "GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP!" The Literature Club president glanced up to see Gotta Sweep pushing the maniacal maths teacher towards her. She was taken aback and took off down a corridor, needing a bit more time. As she ran, she dived into the game files, searching for answers. On her way down, she came face to face with someone else. "What? No items? No ite-" "I really don't have time for this!" she snapped, swiftly dispatching It's A Bully from the game. She dived into a nearby classroom, again tipping over a desk to block Baldi and Gotta Sweep's entry. She scanned the files once more and erased every other character from the game, starting with Gotta Sweep, then Playtime and 1st Prize vanished. As she went to erase Arts and Crafters however, the sneaky sockpuppet appeared in front of her and teleported her out of the room and in front of Baldi, who had his ruler ready to attack. Baldi swatted the Literature Club president in the face with his ruler, and continued striking her until she stumbled into some nearby lockers. Baldi then pinned her against the lockers, ruler pushed up against her neck, slowly asphyxiating her. Monika grabbed Baldi's arms, trying to pry them away, but Baldi was too strong. She drove her knee twice into Baldi's gut, which pushed the maths teacher back. This bought Monika enough time to spawn a ruler of her own, pointing it at Baldi. Furious, Baldi swung vertically at Monika, who raised her ruler in defense. Baldi was the aggressor of the duel, delivering heavy strikes and overhead cleaves, but Monika kept her cool, parrying all his strikes and poking and piercing at Baldi's openings. With a quick horizontal strike, Monika smashed Baldi's face with her ruler, which knocking him into the wall. Monika then swung for Baldi's neck, which the maths teacher ducked, bashing Monika with a stiff headbutt, then a strike on her arm. Monika pulled away and Baldi's offense continued, which Monika was able to defend herself against, but the fury of the maths teacher was beginning to show in his brutal assault. With a strong vertical strike, Monika's chest was left unguarded, allowing Baldi to deliver a powerful punt to send the Literature Club president tumbling. Baldi rushed in to finish the job by impaling Monika's neck with his ruler, but she was again able to counter, grabbing both of Baldi's arms and keeping the ruler away. Both Baldi and Monika exerted all their strength to try and attack or defend respectively, and after a while, it was Monika who found the opening. She clutched onto Baldi's ruler, then tucked in her legs and kicked him in the chest, pushing the maths teacher away and knocking him down. She then grabbed both rulers and quickly approached her grounded foe, swiftly decapitating him with both rulers. Baldi's head rolled down the corridor as his lifeless body collapsed in a heap. Monika slumped to the ground too, resting herself against the lockers. After spending a few moments catching her breath, she came to a definitive conclusion. "Yep, think I'm just going to stick with literature from now on! Ahaha!" DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Indie themed DBX Fights Category:'Horror' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Smart Themed DBX Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:'Indie VS Visual Novel' Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights